The present invention relates to a telephone subscriber station with a lower housing component on which a chassis is pivotably mounted. This chassis contains all the fundamental components of the subscriber station. An upper housing component attaches to the lower housing component so that the chassis is contained inside the two housing components.
Existing telephone subscriber stations contain an intermediate carrier which accomodates the main operating elements of the station, such as the keyboard, the name keying-in device, the loudspeaker, and the displays, and is pivotably mounted in the station housing to facilitate access to the individual components of the intermediate carrier in the event of servicing or alterations.